1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inertial sensors. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved apparatus for controlling the cavity length of multioscillator mode ring laser gyroscopes and accelerometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-oscillators have been proposed as means for overcoming the "lock-in" problem in ring laser gyroscopes. In essence, the multioscillator operates as a pair of two-mode ring laser gyroscopes that share a single cavity. The multioscillator light cavity sustains a substantially left circularly polarized (LCP) beam pair, comprising one beam propagating in the clockwise direction and the other in the counter-clockwise (anti-clockwise) direction having angular frequencies w.sub.LC and w.sub.LA respectively. Similarly, the multioscillator light cavity further sustains a substantially right circularly polarized (RCP) beam pair also comprised of counter-propagating beams having angular frequencies w.sub.RC and w.sub.RA. Ideally, each beam pair acts independently as a two-mode ring laser gyroscope and senses body rotation by means of the Sagnac effect.
In order to achieve independent operation of these two gyroscopes within the same cavity, a means is applied to the cavity to ensure that the two beam pairs, one pair of LCP light and the other of RCP light, operate about different frequencies. This separation of frequencies is known as "reciprocal splitting" and is typically in the order of a few hundreds MHz. Early multioscillator designs achieved the necessary reoiprocal splitting by the placement of a suitably aligned optically active element in a three- or four-mirrored cavity.
With the reciprocal splitting technique in operation, the two groups of the multioscillator configuration can operate independently, but each will still be subject to the lock-in phenomenon. Unlike the mechanically dithered gyro in which an "a.c." bias is applied via the dither, the multioscillator circumvents this problem by applying a "d.c." bias to the two gyros so that each operates about a point far removed from the "dead band" where the gyros give no output. This bias is known as "nonreciprocal splitting" and is accomplished by introducing a Faraday rotation into the cavity.
When circularly polarized light passes through a Faraday rotator, it experiences a phase shift that depends upon the direction of propagation through the rotator. In such a manner, the clockwise and counterclockwise beams of each gyro experience different phase shifts and thus lase at different frequencies. Typical values for the nonreciprocal splitting in a multioscillator are much smaller (about 1 MHz) than the reciprocal splitting.
Nonreciprocal splitting can generally be achieved by the use of an intracavity element, made of suitable glass, mounted within an axial magnetic field, or by surrounding the gaseous gain medium of the cavity by an axial magnetic field.
When nonreciprocal splitting is applied to the multioscillator in the prescribed manner, the resulting bias shift in the left circularly polarized gyro is equal but opposite in sign to the bias shift in the right circularly polarized gyro. Thus, when the outputs of the two gyros are summed, the resultant signal is doubly sensitive to body rotation but independent of the magnitude of the applied bias. In this way, the differential nature of the multioscillator makes it inherently insensitive to bias variations that can be caused, for example, by changes in magnetic field, temperature or the like, which have proven to be a major problem in single gyro, two-mode designs that utilize a d.c. bias.
It is well known that the cavity length of nonplanar ring laser gyroscopes or accelerometers is inherently sensitive to changes in temperature, pressure and like factors. Several unsuccessful attempts have been made to select stable materials for use in the manufacture of the instrument block frame of such sensors. Therefore, multioscillators have been proposed as means for controlling the cavity length of inertial sensors, and particularly nonplanar inertial sensors.
The use of multioscillators has not proven to be completely satisfactory, in that this attempted solution generally relies on the use of relatively expensive optical instruments, sensors and polarizers at the output of one or more partially transmissive mirror. Furthermore, in addition to their relatively high cost, the optical polarizers and instruments are relatively unstable and, therefore, introduce other sources of errors. Another factor that has substantially contributed to the inaccuracy of such an attempt is the fact that while the s- and p-mode polarizations of the light beams are differentiable inside their lasing cavity, they may not be distinctly differentiable at the output of the exit mirror.